implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael dela Cruz (History of Margovya)
The following name uses . The first name or the paternal family name is ''dela Cruz and the second name or the maternal family name is Garcia. ) |birth_place = Nueva Almirante, Almirante-Xavier, Carbombya |spouse = Juana Esmeralda Patricia delos Santos Pozzorubio (m. 1990-1998) Olga Maksimovna Anikova (m. 2006-present) |religion = |profession = Actor, screenwriter, writer, director, producer, singer, songwriter, lead vocalist ( ) }} Tomas Fernando Rafael Antonio dela Cruz Garcia (born February 28, 1966), known professionally as Rafael dela Cruz, is a Carbombyan-born - actor, director, producer, writer, and musician. He is best known as the lead singer of the Carbombya-based rock band , along with its co-founder, Japanese-Carbombyan actor-musician . Dela Cruz is also known as having starred in the Margovyan films (1993), and (2013). Dela Cruz is also known in the South American film industry for his best-selling novels from the 1980s and 1990s that have been given movie adaptations in Margovya. Some of his novels that have turned into movies include (1987), (1989), The Band Code (1993), and the Proverbs series, which include (1988) and (1994). Birth and early life Rafael dela Cruz was born in Almirante-Xavier, Carbombya on February 28, 1966 to Peruvian engineer Esteban dela Cruz, and to Margovyan housewife Yelena Garisova as the first out of three children. Dela Cruz was born shortly after his parents moved to Carbombya after his father, who was then working for the Balkonovich office of the Minchev Automotives, Inc., was trnasferred to the company's Carbombyan office. He has two younger sisters, Sofia (born January 17, 1974 in Margovya), and Leana (born January 10, 1980 in Peru). Dela Cruz's parents moved back to Margovya with him in 1970, and that is where he developed an interest in music, Margovyan music in particular, listening to the Margovyan rock band The Margovyan Oldies. According to dela Cruz, The Margovyan Oldies, along with the 80's Margovyan grunge-alternative rock band Frisbee, are some of the influences of Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards. Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards Main Article: Writing Career Dela Cruz has had interest in writing novels since he was ten, writing unpublished manuscripts of short stories, the first one being the horror short story Believe It or Not, which he wrote some time between November 1976 and January 1977. Between 1977 and 1979, he admittedly wrote a multitude of unpublished short stories "for fun" while his family was still settled in Peru, which included those entitled Life Behind All the Lies, Drunken Buddies, and the sequel to Believe It or Not, entitled Believe It or Not 2. He took a break for a while when his family moved back to Carbombya in 1980 after the birth of his youngest sister, and formed Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards. However, after the release of the band's second album, Anthem of the Youth, in 1984, dela Cruz had once again regained interest in writing. He wrote a 430-page manuscript for a novel called All of My Life from June to October 1984, and a 360-page manuscript for its sequel, called Laughing Ladies from November 1984 to January 1985, but published neither of them until 1998 and 2001 (respectively), because he was too embarrassed of their content. However, after writing those two novels, he gained inspiration to write the lyrics for what came to be their third studio album, Skull-Shaped Caritas Cans, after which he once again sat down to write another novel, which, after it was finished in November 1985, he called Failure to Success (short for "From a failure to a success", stylized Failure 2 Success). However, after sending it to almost sixty publishing houses all over Carbombya (and even outside of Africa), it was published on October 1986 in Carbombya City, during which he began writing another novel, which he called A Criminal's Confession, which was published on August 15, 1987 in New York, United States, marking this his first internationally-published novel. According to dela Cruz, the fact that the band was already performing internationally by the time their third album was released in 1987 made it easier for him to publish worldwide. Acting Career Personal Life While visiting Peru as part of the tour of Rafael, Sara, and the Bodyguards in 1988, Dela Cruz met and started dating one of his fans in the country, Peruvian model Patricia delos Santos. After two years of dating, they got married in Carbombya in 1990 and had two children: Rafael dela Cruz delos Santos (born January 9, 1992), and Miguel dela Cruz delos Santos (born February 14, 1994). The couple separated in 1996, and dela Cruz filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. The divorce was finalized on July 28, 1998. Dela Cruz met Margovyan model and stunt double Olga Anikova in the set of in 2005. They got married a year later, and had two children: Julia dela Cruz-Anikova (born August 29, 2009), and Maximo dela Cruz-Anikov (born December 21, 2012). Dela Cruz has also acknowledged three children born out of wedlock. The first was Felipe dela Cruz-Gorbachev, born January 26, 1987, after having a one-night affair with Margovyan actress after Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards performed at a bar near the studio where Gorbacheva filmed the early episodes of . The second was Tiara dela Cruz-Negotova (born August 5, 2000), from a relationship with Margovyan actress . The third was Leo Manuel dela Cruz-Orentalov (born March 6, 2003), from a relationship with Margovyan actress . Filmography Film Television Discography With Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards * Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards (1982) * Anthem of the Youth (1984) * Skull-Shaped Caritas Cans (1987) * Release (1989) * Jealous (1990) * Reality's Purpose (1992) * Victory, the Name is RS & B (1994) * Feigning Defeat (1997) * Carbombyan Love (1999) * New Millenium, New Story (2000) * Chasing Cars (2003) * Microscopic Cum (2005) * RS & B Social Club (2007) * Transcript (2008) * At 30 (2010) * Lesbian (2011) * Jump (2015) * The Millennial Anthem (2017) * Xtra Large (2020) Solo Albums * Rafael (1986) * Inside Out (1991) * Rated X (1998) * Something Weird Al Would Parody (2001) * Everything Else Weird Al Would Parody (2007) * 46 (2012) * 52 (2018) * I Parodied Bart Baker (Plus Even More Things Weird Al Would Parody) (2019) * 55 (2021) Collaborations Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya)